1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drip wax collector comprising a shell and removable liner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drip wax collector configured to stabilize a candle within the cavity of a candlestick holder.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Candles were historically necessary to illuminate the dark and their popularity endures despite the introduction of electricity. Today, the light of a candle may offer a softer lighting option than an electrical source, and candles are often used to transform the ambience. The drippings of hot wax from a lit candle may be damaging and unsightly. A traditional solution to collecting drip wax includes adding ledges into the design of the candlestick, which may prevent the wax from damaging a tabletop or tablecloth. However, the wax drippings are usually visible and difficult to remove. Solutions that are more recent involve cheap and disposable discs that may be slipped over the candle, which may allow for easier removal of the wax but are still unattractive.
Another issue particularly associated with tapered candles is stabilizing the candle within the candlestick holder. The candle is rarely tailored to a particular candlestick holder, and maintaining the candle in an upright position often requires patience and technique. Some individuals may drip some of the wax into the cavity of the candlestick holder prior to placing the candle, allowing the wax to establish a foundation for the candle. Often, an individual will adjust the candle throughout use, as the uneven dripping of the wax down the candle may destabilize the position of the candle within the candlestick holder.